Fairytail Academy-Rowen
by scarletknight688
Summary: Romeo Conbolt a normal high school boy not interested in anything but his studies and his admired friend/ brother that is until a girl enters his life. A blue haired girl with incredible fighting skills. Will this girl change his life? Also most of the characters in this story belong the awesome Hiro Mashima and this is my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima

Chapter 1

Today was just a normal day at Fairytail Academy, the usual fights between Natsu Dragneel, a pink haired troublemaker, Gray Fullbuster, a guy who strips unconsciously, Gajeel Redfox, a sadistic looking man, Elfman Strauss, who thinks everything is a man and Laxus Dreyer, the grandson of the principal who is also a troublemaker as well. A boy named Romeo Conbolt admired Natsu very much and thought of him as an older brother. Everything was getting out of control until a certain red head came.

"You stupid boys and your bloody fights. It's your fault the student council is always scolded. You also made a mess in the cafeteria. Clean this shit up now!" Screamed Erza.

"Id rather go to class and mess around there' whispered Natsu to Lucy Heartphilia who is currently dating Natsu. She was about to laugh until she saw Erza staring at Natsu from behind.

"Um… Natsu…" whispered Lucy. Then she pointed behind him. Natsu whirled around and met his death.

"E-e-Erza… p-p-p-lease, h-h-have m-mercy" whimpered Natsu. All everyone could hear was he deafening screams echoing from the hallways of FairytailAcademy. A light blue haired girl and a dark blue haired girl came to Lucy.

"Poor Natsu" said Levy

"Juvia agrees"

"Hmmm" said Lucy. Then the bell rung.


	2. Chapter 2- New Kid

HI Guys so this is chapter 2... please read and review!

Oh and also Wendy come in this chapter so YAY!

also this is an extra long chapter!

Chapter 2

Romeo went to class and passed by girls looking at him, Akatsuki and Kenchi, two other boys who were popular in fresh man year, with hearts in their eyes.

"Attention class!" said their teacher Freed Justine, "We will be having a transfer student named Wendy Marvel. Her mother owns The Marvel Dojo and masters in martial arts, combat and weaponry. Most likely she taught Wendy so don't piss Wendy off unless you want your ass whooped. But I don't know what she looks like so she might look scary. Anyhow be nice and welcome her."

At that moment the door slid open to reveal a girl with blue hair tied into 2 high ponytails. She had a cute face and blue eyes that shone brightly. She smiled a cute smile which made everyone blush.

"Hello Im Wendy Marvel." She said.

Everyone looked shocked such a cute and defenceless looking girl couldn't be a scary martial arts master.

"Wow, umm even though you are not what I expected um, welcome to the class. Im your teacher Freed Justine but you can address me as sensei." Said Freed.

"I understand you all thought id look scarier ne?" she chirruped.

Everyone nodded their heads guiltily.

"Well I won't hurt you, nice to meet you all!" she exclaimed in an adorable manner. Everyone knew they were all going to get along fine.

"Oh Wendy I forgot you don't have a seat. Ummm you can sit next to … Romeo" Said Freed.

Wendy sat beside him and said "well I guess ill be sitting next to you. Want to be friends?" she asked

"Oh um sure my name is Romeo Conbolt nice to meet you.

"Same to you" she replied and smiled brightly.

Romeo blushed. He could feel boys eyes poring into his neck with jealousy especially Akatsuki.

TIME SKIP- END OF SCHOOL

Wendy had made many friends who were- Chelia Blender, Meredy Milkovich all of the girls in the class.

"Ok go to your respective dorms and goodbye" said Freed then walked off. Everyone left the classroom fast. As Wendy was leaving Akatsuki and Kenchi each grabbed one of her arms. Wendy looked at them in surprise. Romeo saw the three of them through the window and stayed where he was just in case they might do something to Wendy but hid. Then he heard

"Wendy-chan, it seems I have taken an interest in your pretty face." Said Akatsuki. For some reason this made Romeo feel angry and uncomfortable.

"I don't understand?" said Wendy and started to back away slowly.

"You are very pretty you know that. Say want to go out with me?" said Akatsuki.

Wendy's eyes widened. Romeo has a weird feeling fall to the pit of his stomach but shook it off.

"Im sorry Akatsuki-kun but I have no interest towards you and you shouldn't do this or else I will hurt you to defend myself." Warned Wendy

"What could a small girl like you do to me" said Akatsuki smirking.

"More than you think asshole." Whispered Wendy.

She got up to leave but Akatsuki pulled her down and pulled her towards his lips leaving an inch space. Akatsuki smirked at her worried face. Romeo was about to enter the room until he heard Wendy whisper "Im sorry' to Akatsuki. Akatsuki has a look of confusion on his face and Romeo decided to stay where he was. Suddenly she kneed Akatsuki in the stomach then flipped him over to hit Kenchi. Both boys were on the floor unconscious.

"Oh shit I overdid it" cursed Wendy. Suddenly Romeo bursts in.

"Oh just had to get worse didn't it" said Wendy. She was about to explain to Romeo why the 2 boys were unconscious on the floor until he ran to her picked her up and hugged her. She was surprised at this act but hugged him back as well.

"That was so AWESOME!" said Romeo.

"Thanks but you aint gonna tell right. And how did you know.

"Im sorry but I watched the whole thing. I was gonna help until I saw that you could handle yourself pretty well" he apologised.

"Don't worry." Said Wendy.

They both knew because of this incident they were gonna be best friends and left together. At that moment Akatsuki saw both of them having fun and said "ill hunt you down Conbolt."

"So who is your roommate?" asked Romeo

"I haven't been assigned to a room yet. She replied cheerfully.

Romeo blushed. Suddenly they both head the school system say:

ROMEO CONBOLT AND WENDY MARVEL PLEASE REPORT TO THE SCHOOL OFFICE!

They both looked at each other bewildered then ran together to the office.


	3. Chapter 3- Dorm Problem!

Chapter 3

KNOCK KNOC KNOCK

"Come in!" responded Makarov Dreyer the principal of the school.

Wendy and Romeo came inside and sat on the chairs.

"Hello again. As you know you are not assigned to a room yes." Said Makarov. Wendy nodded. "Well umm sorry to say this my substitute secretary was very drunk and accidentally assigned your room into the boys dorm." Said Makarov embarrassed. Wendy's eye widened and she turned to stone and started blowing away into the wind. Suddenly Romeo spoke up.

"Um Sir uh why am I here." asked Romeo. Suddenly Makarov glared at Romeo which ran chills down both of the freshmen's spines.

"Romeo, see how you don't have a roommate because there wasn't as much children, you will be Miss Marvels…. Roommate.

They both looked at each other in surprise.

"Im sorry but I cannot re-arrange the rooms so for the rest of your time here at FairytailAcademy you two shall be roommates. Oh and Romeo, do not do anything to her and protect her all the time. Ill be watching. Well Wendy your luggage is outside my office and Romeo, help her out. Bye!" said Makarov. Wendy and Romeo left the room in shock and embarrassment.

Wendy took her luggage and found a key on top. There was a note attached to it. It Said:

**_Hello Wendy_**

**_This is the key to your dorm and tell me if Romeo does anything to you._**

**_From- Makarov J_**

"So….. I guess I found out who your roommate is…." Said Romeo to break the ice. He looked at her. She wasn't wearing her usual smile and her fringe was covering her face.

"Wendy Im really sorry that you have to be my roommate." Apologised Romeo.

"Oh don't worry Romeo I don't mind I was just thinking of something." Replied Wendy.

"Ok want help with your luggage?" asked Romeo.

"Sure" replied Wendy with a smile. Romeo blushed and turned all red. Suddenly Wendy grabbed Romeos shoulders and pulled him towards her and Wendy….

CLIFF HANGER :P

Heyy guys ...again well that is chap 3 and hope you like it and please read and review and comment your thoughts and please give me some ideas for other fan fics PLZZZZZ


	4. Chapter 4 Jellal Fernandez

Chapter 4

**_Previously_**

_"Ok want help with your luggage?" asked Romeo._

_"Sure" replied Wendy with a smile. Romeo blushed and turned all red. Suddenly Wendy grabbed Romeos shoulders and pulled him towards her and Wendy…._

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

And Wendy felt his forehead.

(Not in this chapter buddy hehehe :P)

Romeo turned as red as Erza's hair. Her face was less than an inch to his face.

"Um W-W-Wendy what a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doing?" stuttered Romeo

"Your face is all red and you look flustered. Are you sick? Are you ok? Should I take you to the infirmary?!" asked Wendy

"No its fine. You don't need to worry. "Replied Romeo at her worried face.

"Okhai" said Wendy once again cheerful. Romeo smiled at her. For some reason Wendy melted inside when she saw his smile then looked at herself horrified that she felt like that. They arrived at the boys dormitories and saw Jellal Fernandez looing at them in shock. They didn't know why.

"O-oi Romeo why is a girl with you? Aren't you still to young to bring a girl to your room?" stammered Jellal.

"No it's not like that we have a perfect explanation! Don't misunderstand!" Said Romeo.

"No it's not like that we have a perfect explanation! Don't misunderstand!" Said Wendy

Once again they looked at each other bewildered. Jellal raised his eyebrow in question.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Jellal

Wendy explained everything that happened with Makarov.

"So I have to here… "Said Wendy

"I understand. Just be aware, a boy named Natsu is Romeos neighbour his room is just across your and he snores like an elephant. So does Romeo." Warned Jellal.

Romeos ears turned red. Wendy giggled and both of them left to go to the dorms. \

Sorry guys its short... well PLZ PLZ PLZ read an coment review PLZ PLZ PLZ! thnx


	5. Chapter 5- MOUTH ON MOUTH

**OMG! IM SO SORRY GUYS! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT DOING THIS! I SWEAR ILL MAKE IT UP TO! LIKE NOW!**

**ANYWAYS THNX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND KEEP ADDING MORE PLZZZZZ WELL HERES CHAPTER 5...**

**ENJOY**

_Previously_

_"I understand. Just be aware, a boy named Natsu is Romeos neighbour his room is just across your and he snores like an elephant. So does Romeo." Warned Jellal._

_Romeos ears turned red. Wendy giggled and both of them left to go to the dorms._

**Chapter 5**

_? P.O.V._

_"Have you found anything interesting?"_

_"Not really Sir but.."_

_"What do you mean not really you damn asshole! I entrusted you with this task and I expect you to perform it well Akatsuki, Kenchi! Now get out of my sight!"_

_"Damn old man"_

_"Hmm"_

_"But Wendy was pretty cute. Hehe this should end up fun"_

_"Hmmmm"_

**At Romeos dorm-**

"So this is your dorm Romeo-kun" asked Wendy

"Hmm yea this is my dorm sorry if it's a tad bit messy" replied Romeo

Suddenly Natsu bursts in with Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Lissana, Evergreen, Erza, Gajeel, Grey Laxus, Jellal and Elfman. Since Romeo was behind the door and Wendy was in front of Romeo facing him, when Romeo fell he fell on Wendy mouth on mouth.

"Hey Romeo we heard from Jellal you got a girl coming so we want to see her…."

Natsu faltered and stopped tailing when all of then entered the room and saw the position. All of them just stared. Suddenly Romeo and Wendy jumped up and were blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry Wendy! Please don't kill me!" begged Romeo

"I-it-its o-o-k R-r-Romeo anyways who are these people?" Wendy stuttered.

Suddenly they all started to leave.

"Sorry for interrupting!" they all said and began to walk out of the door.

"What the hell it was an accident!" shouted Romeo.

Wendy nodded.

"How could you taint the poor girls innocence!"

"I know right"

"Romeo you promised me that you wouldn't do anything!"

"Man what if your dad heard about this!"

"MAN"

"Dear god Romeo"

"Fuck"

"Everyone shut up!" shouted Romeo "It was an accident simply an accident. If Natsu had been a normal person and knocked this wouldn't have happened. Now, Wendy introduce yourself to my friends before they go crazy again."

"Umm well for starters my name is Wendy Marvel… umm I'm very skilled in martial arts… and umm my mother runs Marvel dojo." Said Wendy

"Well my names Erza Scarltt and I also do martial arts!"

Then everyone else introduced themselves.

"Now its time for dinner" shouted Natsu

"AYE SIR! They all replied and began to walk out of Romeos room.

"Umm ano Romeo….. "

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou for being my friend" she whispered and pecked him on the cheek and followed the rest of them out.

Romeo touched his cheek and turned red.

**Sorry guys its short ill try to keep updating every Sunday. Until we meet again.**

**Scarletknight688 says BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**OOOO I ALMOST FORGOT!PLEASE LET ME GET UP TO 50 REVIEWS PRETTY PLZZ WITH SUGAR ON TOP!**


	6. Chapter 6

sozza guys but my mum banned me from going on this and i really cant do anything about it so see ya in the nxt um 3 weeks

Also I love you guys and i was on holidays for the past 2 weeks.

love ya!


End file.
